heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-26 The Good Mark
A different welcome awaits the visitors to the Skull Cave. Devil sits next to the entrance to the hall that leads to the shooting hall. His ears are back, and he looks up at Mandrake and Rain without the usual joy that he'd normally display. The reason is obvious--from the shooting gallery, sounds of crashing come, along with loud grunts. Inside that gallery, the Phantom hoists a plastic crate over his head, then hurls it down the sole shooting lane with a loud exclamation. He's apparently been at it for a while, if the general destruction of the gallery is any indication. Bullets lay scattered everywhere, paper targets are strewn here and there, so on and so on. The Phantom slams the side of his fist into a wall, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily in seething anger. Troubled by the text message he received, Mandrake the Magician tentatively makes his way down into the Sewer Cave. He looks down at devil, his face twisted in concern. "Ho Devil!" He bends over to give the wolf a friendly, pet. "It isn't like Kit to text me..." He lets out a sigh as he hears the large crashing sound coming from the shooting range. "Been at it a while?" He asks Devil, who favors the Magician with a nod. Mandrake slips Devil a bone, and scritches one last time before heading back to the shooting range. He clears his throat loudly as he passes the threshold into the room. Rain has decided to visit Kit and friends! As usual! She may have even brought - whoa. She shifts her messenger bag, at the scene that greets her. Her eyes widen. When Devil isn't happy? Something is wrong. She's hearing noises and slamming and ... Rain likely got a message, or something, too. For now, she smiles at Mandrake and Devil weakly. "Yeah... it sounds rough," She offers quietly. Here she was all set to tell him about clippy, her new pal, but ... this bears talking about first. "... are you alright?" She asks quietly. "How are you two?" When the newcomers enter the room, the Phantom turns his head a little; he doesn't look directly at them, but he acknowledges their presence. A bit of crimson comes to his cheeks; he hadn't meant to be caught venting like that, but--maybe it's for the best. Pressing his lips together, he breathes heavily through his nose, trying to clear his mind. After a beat, he turns to reach out to a shelf, where a leather-bound book lay. It would be recognized as a Chronicle, though it's new--it's the current Phantom's. That gets thrown Frisbee-style to both Rain and Mandrake, to whichever one catches it. He's really not thinking about things like that right now. On the last pages with writing, under the current date, it reads... "I came across something I've never thought possible before. Devil's senses led us to an alley in Morningside Heights, where a man was attempting to force himself upon a woman. I tried to stop him--but he pulled out a pendant. A Good Mark. I didn't recognize it, but I knew it was genuine. Too few people understand what it means to even consider forging one, and its making is difficult, a secret kept by my family for centuries. "I could only stand by as he laughed. 'So it ''does work," he'd said, sneering at me. 'We'll be seeing each other again...' The woman looked between us, and I'll never forget the look on her face as her attacker laughed and ran off. She'd gathered what was left of her tattered clothing and ran off, sobbing.'' "I could only stand by as she ran, staring after her. I'd failed her. "I've pored through the Chronicles, I've asked Guran to help, but--for once, the Phantom is powerless. As long as he has the Good Mark, I'm forced to help him, to give him--aid. Which is worse? Standing by, depending on centuries of tradition and oath-keeping--or fulfilling my duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves? I don't know. But my hands are tied--for the first time in centuries, the Phantom's hands are tied..." Mandrake The Magician offers Rain a friendly smile. "I am well, thank you." He looks at her for a moment, before looking back to Kit as the book flies past his face. His eyes manage to catch the cover of the book, as his left hand moves to pull it out of the air. Familiar what the book is, he flips to the last page, skimming it quickly before offering it to Rain as his normally chipper demeanor sours as he speaks, "Force himself..." his hands clenching into fists. "The Good Mark?" He asks softly, shaking his head, perplexed. "Tradition, duty, morality...all have their own weight. Balance is an illusion." Rain frowns, looking worried and sympathetic. She smiles to Mandrake, nodding as he speaks. She watches him catch the book and peers over. Headtilt. The Good Mark...? Wait. Oh dear. She lifts her eyebrows. "I see. That sounds like quite a dilemma." She rubs the back of her head. "... Force?" Rain doesn't really know who this Force guy is. She admittedly, looks both worried and confused now. Any cheerier purpose to her visit has long been forgotten. She gets the idea of the Good Mark and whatnot but... There's one, small plastic crate left untouched--but that gets a solid kick, extra parts for the mechanism that holds and moves the paper targets scattering everywhere. The Phantom growls softly, then turns to face his companions. Well, more or less. He's at least pointed at them, even if he isn't really /looking/ at them. "Yes--a /rapist/ had a Good Mark," he mutters through gritted teeth. "And I--can't do anything about it. I can't take it from him unless I can prove he didn't inherit it legitimately--and even then, how am I supposed to do that? All I can do is stand by, knowing he knows that I cannot stop him." Now his head moves, a little, to point the blank lenses of the mask at Rain and Mandrake. "That's where you two come in--you have resources I don't. He /has/ to be stopped, /if/ he didn't come by the Good Mark legitimately..." Mandrake The Magician winces as Kit puts it so bluntly, before crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes staring deeply into Kit's chest. "What *exactly* did you have in mind..." He looks at his friend eyes, his eyes tear up at the edges as he sees this clearing tearing his friend's psyche into pieces. He looks at Rain, then back at Kit. "Are you sure, you want to send her, against this man? Magic is Magic..." Rain watches the Phantom quietly. She rubs her chin, thoughtfully. "How do those work? Could he have been passed one al-- ooh..." The inheritance question makes her look thoughtful. "Couldn't you turn him to the police or something? That would be helping most people but... I guess we could look into his history." Poor Kit. Rain looks pained, her eyebrows lifted and her expression set into a quiet frown. "And you said the previous Phantoms kept records right?" She headtilts. Hmm. She's thinking. Then a blink at Mandrake. "What's he do? I've fought umm... I technically survived a fight against Loki..." Clenching his hands into fists, the Phantom snorts softly and turns away, looking down the single shooting lane. "I don't know," he murmurs quietly. "I don't know if he /is/--magic, or not, or--whatever else. And I can't know until I find him, but even if I did, I am /honor-bound/ to help him. To give him aid if he needs it. That's the problem. For the first time, the Phantom is powerless to stop someone who needs stopping. For the first time, the Phantom cannot--/do/ anything against this threat. For the--wait." Yes, it took a moment to sink in, but he turns around again and looks at Rain, eyes narrowing behind the mask--evidenced by the way his brows furrow above it. "When did you fight Loki?" Mandrake The Magician frowns at Rain. "Yes, but if you are tasked by Kit to help him, the 'Good Mark' may neutralize your Magic...This Loki, the Norse God?" He hangs his head. "But, your point is well taken, you can handle yourself and are an adult...free to make your own choices." He shakes his head. "But such a monster, has tricks...he is a predator, the most vile of the vile. A true scallywag." He then looks back at Kit. "You must help him...One of us most stop him, and one of us has to stop you..." He looks at his friend, then back at Rain. Rain looks thoughtful. She frowns. Poor Phantom. "Um. That's how we met. I kinda shot him and it really surprised me. He was impressed," She admits. Then she sighs and looks thoughtful. A nod at Mandrake. "I'd turn him into a newt..." Pause. "But they always get better." Headshake. She looks kind of unhappy about this, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess we could try to stop him gently but ..." But frankly, toe to toe, Kit could box Rain into next week. Not that she ever wants to experience punch based time travel. "Or set traps." Hmmm. Another snort; that's good enough for him. It's too far in the past for the Phantom to press it. He places his hand against the wall and leans into it, looking away from the pair. "Whatever you two do--I can't know about it," he murmurs, looking to the ground without seeing it. "Just as each of you possess a Good Mark which means the Phantom will die to protect you--so, too, does that oath extend to this--man--for now. If he is attacked, I /have/ to help him. The same goes for each of you, as you both should know." He feels like a heel, asking for help and then having to say that he might be forced to fight against them--but hopefully, the other schmuck will attack first, and let him keep his conscience clean. Somehow, he isn't going to hold his breath, though. Softly drifting his eyes towards Rain, "Into a newt...I like that." He smiles at her. "You have spunk, Rain...I like spunk, it is outside of the box thinking like that, that we need now." He pats his pockets and searches for a long moment, before he pulls out a Ring. He turns back to his friend, and smiles sadly towards him as he walks towards his friend, forcing the ring into Kit's hand. "Fret not, my dear friend..." He smiles at Kit as he steps back his ring in Kit's hand. "We, will overcome, yes?" He looks back at Rain, then Phantom. "We are heroes right?" he asks the others. It is. And really, Rain doesn't seem to send too much time away these days. She nods. "Sorry... And I'm sure we'll think of something. It's a tough spot to be in," Rain admits. She grins at Mandrake, looking thoughtful. And she'll carefully tug a necklace from under her shirt. She apparently keeps her Good Mark safe, too. She nods as Mandrake speaks. "Mostly, yup!" She's ... really a bit shy to be full on heroic, but she does her best. "Though, I can't do full on newting yet..." Sadface. She smiles to Mandrake. "Thanks, but I think you'd be the expert here." When he feels that ring in his hand, the Phantom looks down at it, then back to Mandrake. Lips press together again, then he looks over to Rain, brandishing hers on her chain. "I'm sure you'll both be hind," he says as he faces them fully. "But--just remember that I can't know about it. Keep me informed, and I'll help where I can--but I can't know the details, especially if--if you move against him." A grim smile, there, then he adds, "At least he won't get the same warning. Maybe he'll slip up..." If the guy tells the Phantom any plans, he'll be honor-bound to protect the others, even if he can't move directly against this jerk. "I--think we need tea," he mutters, gripping Rain's shoulder warmly, then patting Mandrake's chest as he slips between them and heads to the sleeping area. "Yes, we are heroes." He affirms Rain as he gives her a genuine smile. "The operative word, there is yet. Annnnd, if memory serves, I am your assistance! Lady Rain, I believe this will require all of our wits, skills, gumption, and numerous other adjectives and nouns!" He offers his hand towards her to shake, a small card appears in his hand, one he plans to palm to Rain, hopefully out of Kit's sight. He straightens back up, smiling at Kit. "My dear Kit, there is some much I keep you in the dark on...like, how to make an omelette, how to tie a bow tie, this is just another small thing." He then bows to the pair. "Please, y'all enjoy the tea. I promised Lothar, I'd meet him for dinner..." He smiles at Kit, as he can feel the ring against his chest through his shirt pocket. "Ok, my dearest friend. We will do it your way, as heroes." With that he pivots on his heels and waves as he walks out. "Now, kids...don't stay up too late..." He chuckles as he walks out. Rain pauses. "Oh right. But um, I guess no monologue detailing our plans while we're here," She smiles. Sagenod. "Well. You have lots of awesome adjectives, too. So there, Mister Mandrake." Yes. She can play that game, too. If a bit clumsily. She smiles and accepts his hand to shake. She carefully slips the card into her palm. "Thank you." And into a pocket! She stays quiet. "Wait. Omelettes are awesome. Granted, I give up and just scramble the eggs then put the stuff on but..." Well. She seems amused, looking between the two. "We'll do our best. And you too," She beams and waves to Mandrake. "It was awesome to see you again." When the magician leaves, the Phantom pauses in the next hall, turning to watch the man depart. Devil looks up, sensing a bit of easing of moods, though doesn't quite make a pest of himself just yet. The Phantom looks to Rain, then turns and heads to the sleeping area, to retrieve the tea pot and--a sealed bucket of water. He's learned. The teapot is filled and set on the warmer, itself then switched on as he fishes out the last of the lavender tea. "I don't know what to do," he says quietly as he works on fixing the tea, though it's really so he doesn't have to look Rain in the eye. Rain takes a deep breath. She smiles a little and looks to Devil. She waves. Then a glance to Kit. An amused look. "Tea with you is always better," She remarks quietly. "Honestly, we'll work it out. One way or another." Rain doesn't push the eye contact issue. "I did bring you by some fresh sushi and rice balls - the um, mochi," She looks to her bag. "I felt kind of bad coming by so late, but..." But well, now she doesn't. "Just do your best. That's all." Yes. She seems to believe in Kit. Resting his fists on the makeshift shelf, the Phantom leans forward, hanging his head a bit, closing his eyes behind the mask. "I don't know what my best is," he mutters, turning his head a little. He still doesn't directly look at Rain, but he does try to address her more directly. "I've--looked through the Phantom Chronicles, but I can't find anything like this, so I can't even depend on my forefathers for help. And now--I know I need your help, but I--don't want you in danger, either, so--I'm torn..." Brows furrow once more as he clenches his teeth, lips pulling back. Rain tilts her head. "You'll find out," She has furrowed eyebrows now, her expression one of concern. "Well. You might double check to make sure he's legit, too." She notes. She takes a deep breath. "Heyhey. You know I could trip down stairs and break my neck? Flesh eating bacteria from pricking myself on a rose thorn or cleaning a knife? Anything could kill me. Life is kinda dangerous. What if I walked outside and a construction worker drops a brick on my head? Goodbye, Rain!" She remarks. "It'll be okay. Like I said, worst case scenario, I newt the heck out of you." She's a little wry, despite the concern in her voice. Though he appreciates the attempt, the Phantom can't do much more than offer a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Still. I don't want to lose you, Rain. Not--after finally finding you. I don't think--I could take that." Pushing off from the makeshift shelf, he turns to her, looking to her as he cants his head a little. "I know you could do any of those things--but those would be /accidents/--this--this I'm doing /to/ you. /I/ would be responsible..." He rubs the corner of his jaw, brows staying knitted over that mask. While the difference may be small to some, it's the most important distinction in the world, to him. Rain smiles weakly. She feels a bit drained, too. "Well. Here." She sets out what she brought. Fresh rice balls - watermelon and a more soft flavor, and the sushi. Some salmon, some vegetarian and all rice! She blushes and looks to him. "... well. Maybe. If you find us. If you get me. Those are both big ifs in a fight," She points out. "I can fly and you can't," She notes. "For starters. But I think I understand. It'll be okay. I promise to forgive you. Maybe in exchange for bribes or a smile." Nod. Taking the gifts, the Phantom looks at them for a moment,then sits on the edge of the cot. "Bribes or a smile, hmm?" he replies, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Well, we'll have to see about that. In the meantime, have a seat; the tea will be done eventually and--maybe you can help me work on finishing these." He manages a small smile; not much of one, really, but the sincere intent is there. "We can--figure out the ifs and ands of fighting later, if it comes to it." Which he, of course, has to hope it doesn't, but still. Rain tilts her head and nods. There's a smile. "I think so." Her answer is a little cryptic and she will sit nearby, maybe even right beside him if that's how the place is situated right now. She looks over and smiles. "Just a couple. I brought them for you," She replies. She seems to appreciate the intent. "And of course. I mean, for all you know, I could summon hordes of ninjas or something. Or giant crabs. Clippy was pretty cute." Rain's existence is somewhat surreal, it seems. "So." Smile. "No worries." She apparently is keeping HER plans under wraps. Or she has none and just likes clippy. It's hard for her spirits to stay afloat though, and she falls quiet now and then. "Don't worry yourself sick over it is all." "If you could summon ninjas, there'd be that moment of trance when I could act, you know," the Phantom points out, the smile gaining a few millimeters as she sits next to him. "You'll have to tell me about this Clippy sometime, but--for right now, I know you brought these for me, but I'd like to share them with you, too. I mean, I can't imagine a better way to enjoy them." He looks over to her, holding her gaze for a moment or two longer than he has all evening, then he looks back down to the gifts of food. Things really don't usually seem so bad when there's good food to share with someone one cares about, after all. Rain smiles. "Maybe." She shrugs. "We don't know. It's hard to know the outcome of something." Notice she doesn't say fight. She offers the two containers to him. "Then you may be in charge." Beam. "And alright, I'll have a couple." But the majority of it? Is his. She tilts her head a moment. "Clippy was a giant crab the Atlanteans sent up. He seemed kind of grumpy." ... crabby? Oh ho ho ho. "It was odd. They were kinda cheesed off. But I guess considering how much stuff we dump into the ocean... I'd be pretty irritated if someone emptied their sewage tank and garbage in my house, too." She seems torn. "But they left after a bit, so. Laser totally zapped their helmets so they had to go home." "That sounds--interesting," says the Phantom as he leans back a little, bringing his knees together so he can set the containers on them. With his hands free, he reaches over to take her hand and squeeze it lightly. "Thanks. For--everything. I mean it." He opens the containers, then, and takes a look at the contents as he says, "And it sounds like you had another--interesting--time." That's said with that small smile still on his face, then he stretches up to retrieve the teapot and a tin cup. Some tea gets poured into it, then handed to her, before he stretches out to retrieve a second tin cup. He still hasn't gotten that third cup back from Mandrake, he realizes. Rain smiles as he leans back a little. She curls her fingers around his and gently squeezes back. "... you're welcome, but I thank you too," She nods. She smiles as he opens the containers. "Yeah. It was. I'm glad no one got seriously hurt. But I can't be too mad at the Atlanteans. We do kinda treat the ocean badly sometimes," Sigh. She smiles back to him and watches him fetch the tea and cups. "I'll remind Mandrake next time," She notices the look on his face, anyway. "I might bring some of mine by." "Thanks, and--yeah, we do. I just hope they remember that not everyone up here is against them or wants to dump things into the ocean." The Phantom purses his lips in thought as he looks into his cup, then that smile widens as he looks over to Rain. "Thinking on things, I do have a surprise for you. I was trying to figure out what to do for you, considering all you do for me, and it was Devil who finally gave me the idea. But that will have to wait." A brow arches as he looks at her, the expression on his face one of amusement. "For right now, you're going to help me finish this tea and work on the these." A nod to the containers in his lap. Rain nods. "We'll see. They left quietly," She smiles. She blinks. Oooh. "Oh! Well. There's no rush. I'll see you lots as I can," She nods. "And you're both very clever. I'll like it no matter what," She offers. She grins. "Just a couple. Like I said, I brought them for you and besides, it'd be bad if I eat way too much, gain weight and fall off my broomstick," She teases. His amused expression makes her smile. "I'm just glad to see you. How is your tea stock holding up, anyway?" "And like /I/ said, I should be able to share them with you. I'm glad to see you, too, after all; I--do care for you, you know, so." The Phantom clears his throat and quickly changes topics to the subject of tea. "As for the tea, well--this is the last of the lavender tea you got for me, but I think I know of a few places to stock up, at least on similar things. And I'm having some tea shipped to me from Bangalla, so you get to try something new, too." The smile widens more as he takes a sip from his cup, then sets it on the makeshift shelf. "Now, open up," he says as he brings one of the salmon sushi rolls up to feed it to her. Rain smiles. "Of course. And I care about you, too," She replies. She ahs as he mentions the last of it. "Well. I can give you the name of the shop if you'd like. I thought about bringing more by if you ran out, but..." She considers it. Then she smiles. "Really? Cool. I look forward to it," She nods. Then she watches him as he brings a salmon sushi roll up. A look of amusement. Well, this is new... but she will open her mouth as he asks. "Okie dokey! I mean, um... ah?" Waitaminute. A soft chuckle as he goes to set the roll in her mouth, then lightly stroke her cheek with the tip of his thumb. "I hope you'll like it," he says quietly, perhaps obviously still speaking of the tea, but--perhaps not. Maybe he isn't really speaking just about the tea, anyway. Another roll is grabbed for himself, and he plops it into his mouth, chewing quietly as he reaches for his tea again, swirling it around in the cup a bit. "Pretty good," he tells her, hiding his mouth with the cup--he isn't uncouth, after all--and nodding his head once. "Thank you again." Rain smiles and tries the roll, chewing (not with her mouth open, mind). She looks thoughtful and swallows. She nods. "It's all good." She replies quietly. "And I do." Smile. Maybe she understands, maybe not. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure. I hadn't tried the place before," She admits. She looks over, to watch his reaction. "You're welcome. I'm a sucker for doing stuff like this," She admits again, turning red. Aw. She's a softie at heart. "Ah! Do you have candles? I may have to move..." Unsurprisingly, when she turns red, a similar flush comes to his own cheeks. "And I like it, too, so..." the Phantom murmurs, then arches a brow in thought and goes to set the containers aside. "Well, that actually leads to what I want to show you." The containers are gathered and tucked into one arm, so he can get to his feet and extend his other hand to her. "We can finish these in a minute," he tells her, smiling at her again as he goes to help her to her feet, too. He has to hope she'll like the surprise, and it sounds like it might just come at an auspicious time. Aww. Rain smiles at that. She nods and watches him quietly. "What's that?" She asks. She doesn't seem to expect an answer, but well. You know. She seems genuinely pleased he likes it. Mmm, sushi. She goes quiet then, to take his hand and stand after him. She nods. Fortunately, sushi isn't hot and seems to keep decently. His smile is returned with one equally warm and she will follow along. He'll lead her through the halls to the Throne Room that serves as the hub, then head off into a hallway she hasn't been in before. This one leads very quickly to a set of stairs, simple in aesthetics, used by employees the many decades ago when this station was still in use. He leads her up those stairs to what were once a few shops, and one of those is where he takes her. It's been boarded over, like every other shop, of course. When he opens the door, he stands back and lets her enter first, then reaches over and flicks on a light--it's a switch connected to an extension cord, with some utility lights--the cine with the bulbs in almost "cages", on hooks--strung up here and there. "This--is for you, if you want it," he says quietly, stepping behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder. There are a few beanbag chairs on the old, brown shag carpeting, a large wooden spool to serve as a table, and more milk crates to serve their million-and-one uses, amongst other little odds and ends tucked in here and there. Over all, it's been all cobbled together with plenty of things being reconfigured for their new purposes, but it's a bit cozier than the rest of the lair. "It's not the Hilton, but--it can be yours." She will be led along, peering here and there. Huh. Neat. She tries not to linger in one spot, keeping up even. She follows along, and will enter first when prompted. A station... interesting. She has to quietly wonder what other sorts of things hide now. But she is in quiet awe for a moment, purple eyes widening. "Huh..." She looks around. There's a smile as his hand rests on her shoulder. She puts her hand over it. "I'd be honored to stay in it," Well. "If you'll use it when I'm not here, anyway." Beam. "I may be parting ways with my teacher soon, anyway..." A shrug at that. "It's loved. I can tell you put a lot of heart into it. I like it." ((Fade out on a Short Tour)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs